The complicated proces that is the mind of Santana
by AnonymouseSqueek
Summary: Santana and Brittany just had sex for the first time. And of course Santana runs out not wanting to deal with consequences of the situation. She tries to avoid Brittany which of course is impossible. This story is how Santana handles the fact she slept with a girl and all the other complicated things that become attached to that act.
1. Chapter 1

The complicated process that is the unmuddleing of Santana Lopez's mind.

Chapter one

"O_h God, what did I just do?"  
_Santana was laying on a bed a bed in a dimly let room she had been awake for over an hour just laying there. There was only a soft light from the bedside table illuminated the room. She could hear soft snores next to her they were deep and calm. Santana didn't dare look beside her if she did she was sure she would freak out. She shoved the palm of her hands to her her eyes to stop the temptation from looking.

"_How can she be sleeping calmly?" _Santana thought. Santana was the complete opposite of calm. She could feel that her palms were starting to swea, her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, She wasn't able to take a steady breath. She was pretty sure this is what a small panic attack felt like. Or maybe she was overacting, fuck it, she was having a panic attack.  
The only thing keeping her from totally losing her mind was that calm breathing coming from beside her. Which was ironic since she was the source of this mini freak out.

"_Don't look Santana, don't you dare look." _A little unintelligible grumble came from the pile of blankets and pillows that held her best friend. Her eyes betrayed her as they snapped straight to the sleeping form. There was hardly a Brittany Pierce visible under all the pillows and blankets. She always loved to burry herself in as far as she could, to make her feel like she was a caterpillar and in the morning hopefully she would wake up with wings and become a butterfly.

What she could see she were strands of blonde hair escaping from her 'cocoon.' Santana swallowed thickly as she let her eyes run down Brittany's exposed back she had the sheet only covering the top of her perfect ass. Groaning Santana snapped her eyes back to Brittany's head but her eyes stopped on the spot under her ear. She could clearly see a slight bruise in the shape of Santana's mouth forming just under her ear. Groaning Santana couldn't stop the visual assault that ran through her mind from seeing that little bruise.

* * *

_Santana was starting to run out of breath but she didn't want to stop she loved the feeling of Brittany's tongue gliding with hers. It was sending shivers through out her body. Brittany bravely explored deeper into Santana's mouth lightly sucking on Santana's tongue, Santana couldn't hold back the throaty moan that came from her god she loved that. She felt Brittany run her hands up her back she and pull her closer like she needed to feel more of her best friend. Santana could feel their breast rub against each other through their cheerios uniform, Santana groaned at the feeling, it was fucking hot._

_Santana was really starting to run out of air now she was going to pass out if she didn't break away soon. Pulling back slightly Santana pulled Brittany's bottom lip into her mouth to give it a little nibble before breaking away.  
Brittany gave a small sound of protest as Santana broke away not wanting to keep the beautiful women beneath her wanting for long she pushed away blonde hair to expose beautiful pale skin just underneath it. Without hesitation Santana started running her tongue along the dip of Brittany's collar bone she could taste the perfume she tasted amazing. She continued along the exposed flesh slightly nipping, making Brittany moan. Santana would sooth the slightly red flesh with her tongue apparently that was a good idea._

_"Oh sweet…fuck, San…" Brittany gasped she gripped tighter around Santana's back pushing her closer making their bodies mould she ran her hand up into Santana's hair lightly digging her nails into her scalp. Her moans and finger nails sent waves of pleasure all the way down to Santana's core making her panties very uncomfortable. With the encouragement of Brittany's sweet moans, and groans Santana attached her mouth to the spot just under her ear. She always stared at that little spot with the freckle when they were in class or Glee even Cheerios practice it's so beautiful, pale, and there is a small freckle just sitting there always waiting to be kissed, to be sucked. So Santana did just that she pulled the skin into her mouth and sucked._  
_"Fuck!" Brittany cursed. She arched her back off of the bed making her lower body shift her leg fell between Santana's she thrusted her hips making her calf connect with Santana's core._  
_"Ergh... fuck Britt." Santana moaned she could feel Brittany's heat on her leg, her cheerios skirt had ridden up she could almost feel everything._  
_Pleasure shot through her skin felt like it was on fire. Santana thrust into Brittany needing more she wanted to feel that again._  
_She could hear Brittany's breath getting deeper moans filled her ears on every thrust. Santana sucked harder at that exposed skin._  
_"Oh fuck me, Santana." Brittany moaned taking Santana's ear into her mouth._

* * *

Santana jumped up from the bed. "_Oh, no, no, no." _She thought as she ran her fingers through her hair. She frantically looked around for her clothes that were thrown across the room the moment Brittany moan "_fuck me." _She took a deep breath to try and calm down. Which didn't help she was assaulted with the smell of their mixed perfume, sweat and sex. The thought made her stomach jump and heat shoot through her.

"_Argh stop thinking about it!" _She scowled herself.

She could feel her heart beating harder. _Thump, thump, thump. _She let out a deep breath trying to calm down her racing nerves, she was having a hard time taking a proper breath.

"_Gotta find my damn underwear._" She thought.

She saw her red boy shorts hanging off Brittany's computer chair, she quickly walked over to the chair to grab them in her haste she tripped over a small stuffed animal that was on the floor she crashed into the offending chair making it hit the desk which made books and some pens fall down. The noise sounded like rain hitting on tin roof.  
She quickly stopped the pens from moving around she righted the chair hands still gripping her eyes snapped to the hopefully still sleeping figure. Now she was sure her heart had stopped, she wasn't breathing, blinking, moving. She became one with the chair. Thankfully there wasn't even a murmur that came from the bed just the unchanging soft snoring coming from Brittany. Santana waited a couple of more seconds before she grabbed her panties from the chair and shoved her legs through the holes. She was half way onto pulling them up when the mass of blankets moved and talked.

"The puppies', damnit!" Brittany mumbled from her bed she threw her arm out and clutched another pillow to her.

Santana froze mid way putting her boy shorts on. She stood with her panties pulled up to her knees. She was frozen watching the sleeping form in case she moved again. Her heart if possible went faster.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump. _

It was so fast it started to hurt a little, her hands were shaking horribly making it really hard to stand in this stupid position. After about a minute of standing in awkward pose she very slowly pulled her panties up. She put on her bra and quickly put on her cloths all the while making sure she didn't wake Brittany.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Her heart had slightly slowed but still felt like it wanted to burst through her chest but not so really didn't want to be caught leaving Brittany's room at 12:30 in the morning after they just… well you know. That would be one hell of an awkward situation. Santana hated awkward situations

As soon as her shoes were on her feet she made a quick ninja like break to the door. She silently tip toed down the hallway as to not wake the sleeping people behind the doors. Again another very awkward conversation she wanted to avoid. She tuned into her untapped ninja skills and got out of there without any problems.

The moment fresh air hit her face she immediately felt better, her heart was slowing down her body was only slightly trembling, and she could breathe again. She took in a few deep breaths before she jumped into her car and drove home all the while trying to stop the thoughts that were trying to burst their way into her conscious mind.  
She kept repeating to herself.

"_That did not just happen." _Over and over again until she reached her drive way.

But it did happen, and Santana couldn't stop the thought

"_And I liked it…A lot"_

* * *

**This is just a test chapter to see if people want to read it. I have soo much written it's crazy. I just want to see if anybody is interested. Feel free to tell me what you think  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_The complicated process that is the unmuddaling of one Miss. Santana Lopez's mind._  
**This is what I originally wanted to call my story but it was too long. And I have no idea how to spell 'unmuddalling'**

Chapter Two

Once inside her house Santana finally started to feel normal again. Her palms weren't sweaty, her heart was back to a normal rhythm and she could breathe again. It was so nice to breathe again. She made her way up to her room not bothering to be quiet. When her mom was in deep sleep Santana could have a full on marching band outside of her mother's door and she still wouldn't wake up. She could even have Rachel Berry out here doing emotional solo after emotional solo and still nothing. It was great it always came in handy especially in times like this when she was sneaking in to the house.

She made her way up the stairs to her bedroom as soon as she entered Santana made a beeline for her queen bed and collapsed onto the fluffy pillows if awesome she landed face first, she was exhausted all the excitement and adrenaline had left her body and now she was just fucking tired. She closed her eyes hoping to find sleep but of course all she saw were flashes of Brittany in pure ecstasy she could practically feel her best friend's hands all over her. She could still hear her moans and gasps. She could still taste Brittany's skin. Groaning Santana rolled onto her back to try a more comfortable position she really needed to stop these damn thoughts. With her movement an aroma of vanilla and cinnamon floated through the air.

"_Brittany…"_

Her smell was all over Santana it was in her clothes it was seeping into her pours. It made Santana's stomach do flips; it made her feel warm and safe, she smelled the perfume and Brittany's face filled her mind. Brittany's eyes and her smile were the most beautiful sight to ever behold.

"_God damnit, NO!" _With that thought she grabbed some pajamas and headed to the shower. She scrubbed her body four times and washed her twice. To try and purge herself of any remaining Brittany off of her body with ever rinse she felt more empty inside. But it was for the best. Empty was Santana's primary emotion it's what made Santana Lopez anger being the second.

She wanted to wash this night away and never visit it again. Two friends should not be having sex, two girl friends really should not be having sex it wasn't right. So many people have told her this. That's all they tell you on TV shows. And according to TV shows being a lesbian was hard work. Bad shit happened to you all the time for god sake. So no, this did _not _happen hopefully Brittany would feel the same way. Actually god knows how Brittany would handle this. Knowing her sweet friend she would scream it out in front of the whole school with her innocent smile and her shinny blue eyes full of happy innocence.

Santana went back into her room dragging her feet, she was now really, really tired. The moment her head hit the pillow she was thankful she went straight to sleep.

* * *

"_My boy Lollipop you make my heart go giddyup you are as sweet as candy you're my sugar dandy"  
_  
"Eragh… what the fuck?" Santana groaned groping around her bed for the shrill phone that dared wake her up at some ungodly hour. She rolled on her side in hopes of finding it there but all that happened was that she was horribly blinded by the morning sun.

"Ow fuck!" She rubbed her stinging eyes; "_fucking rude sun!" _She quickly turned back round so her back was now to the rude as fuck sun. She continued her mad groping for her stupid phone with squinted eyes she finally found it hiding underneath her pillow.

"_My boy Lollipop you make my heart go giddyup you-"_

"What?" she snapped into the phone.

"San?" Said a soft voice on the other end.

Bam! With that one simple word Santana was up, she shot up into a sitting position she was alert her mind was buzzing with what? She didn't know. She tried to ignore the stinging in her eyes as she tried to open them up. She had her phone clutched desperately to her ear.

"_Shit, shit, shit!" _damn fucking sun. Not letting her see the caller I.D now what the fuck was she suppose to say. "_Fuck, fuck, fuck!" _Santana silently cursed.

"San… Are you there?" Brittany's voice rang through Santana's ears she sounded hesitant almost scared.

_"Shit, fuck!"_ She cursed again now Brittany thought she was angry at her. How could she not think that Brittany would call. Of course Brittany would call Santana, Santana was there when Brittany fell asleep and gone when she woke up Santana had left right after they had sex like the coward she is. She could never be angry at her best friend.

"_Well you better answer her you idiot" _her mind yelled at her.

"Santana I know you're there, I can here you breathing." Brittany said so quietly Santana could hear the slight hurt coming through the phone Brittany sounded like she wanted to say more but stopped herself before she could. Santana took another second to gather her wits about herself she took one deep breath to prepare for the awkward situation that awaited her."Yeah, sorry Britt, I'm here, just woke me up is all." Santana was surprised at how calm her voice was. When on the inside she was fighting a raging storm of emotions she didn't even knew existed.

"Good…" Brittany breathed out.

One, two, three and four. Four seconds had passed this lack of conversation had officially became awkward. Santana didn't know how to do deal with this she has never in her entire friendship with Brittany ever experience an awkward moment of silence or an awkward anything for that matter. With Brittany everything was so easy. And Santana had to go and fuck everything up. No pun intended.

She really didn't want to have this conversation she was already running through excuses through her mind to help her get out of it. But all she could come up with on the spot were poor excuse or the truth.

"_Sorry Brits I gotta go and wash my cat." _That would have been a terrible lie she didn't even own a cat and she was not lost on the slight sexual innuendo. But right now it was better than the truth.

"_Hey Brittany yeah I'm gunna go because I am so not going to have this conversation. I would rather talk to Rachel Berry for an hour straight about one of those gay Broadway members. Yeah so, seeya!" _That was certainly tempting but she knew she could never say that. She wished she could say it without hurting Brittany or passing out in the process. But that was too honest even for her. Before she could begin a horrible lie Brittany spoke first.

"Look, San." Brittany started

"_Thank god." _Santana thought

"I was calling to see if you wanted to come back over and watch some Disney movies with me? You left so early I didn't get to ask you" Brittany was back to her bubbly normal self but Santana could hear the slight rejection in her sweet voice. Which made Santana feel worse than shit, she felt like someone had kicked her square in the heart and round housed her in the stomach. Trying to keep it all inside so it didn't show was hard. Santana was pretty sure Brittany didn't even notice how uncomfortable Santana actually was with the whole conversation. But then again you can never tell with Brittany she lived on totally different plain than the rest of the world. She always amazed Santana. But then Brittany's words finally reached her brain.

"_Oh, wait, all day alone with Brittany, alone with Brittany in her room, alone in her room on her bed. Where we had sex great, awesome, hot, lesbian sex, the bed where I had my first orgasm (that wasn't self induced). And if I was alone in Brittany's room on her bed there is no doubt I would try and get another one hell maybe I would try to get another two if I could."_

So no, Santana would not be seeing Brittany today, not if she could help it. It's hard to try and pretend something didn't happen when you're spending time with that something all alone in her room. Santana shook her head trying to rid those damn thoughts because damnit she was not a lesbian and she didn't enjoy what happened at all last night. Santana ignored the mocking laughter inside her head after that thought. So Santana had to lie and possibly hurt Brittany to reiterate that fact.

"Not today Britt-Britt, Puck is coming over this afternoon after mom leaves for work." She inwardly sighed she had bring it home "You know how he gets when he doesn't see the girls." She mumbled. It was obviously a lie she knew it was and she knew Brittany knew it. But she knew Brittany wouldn't pull her up on it.

She heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone. God she hated herself so much right now, her heart felt heavy and gross. She hated felling like this but it had to be done. They sat in another awkward silence both ignoring the giant gay elephant in the room.

"Oh… Ok well maybe tomorrow?" Santana hated that Brittany's happy, light, bubbly voice was gone. She hated she was the reason for that.

"Yeah, maybe, see you later Britt." Santana heard a faint 'bye' before hanging up. Guilt hurt, confusion, betrayal (on her part) all ran through her after she hung up. It made her sick. She took a deep breath and pushed them all away until she felt nothing. It wasn't healthy but it's how she knew how to deal with emotions she didn't want. She had never lied to Brittany before it was virtually impossible to do.

She threw her phone to the side and flopped back down on to her bed. The sun hit her eyes again so she threw her arm over them to stop it from blinding her once more. After that conversation Santana was emotionally spent. Her stomach gave a rather unattractive growl indicating that she better put food in there before it got the really pissed off.

Santana came down the stairs to see her mum making some breakfast. "_Fuck yeah, pancakes!" _Santana's mood lifted slightly she could defiantly go for some of mothers pancakes, pancakes are the shit.

"Good morning mother." Santana mumbled as she took a seat at the dining room table watching her mom pour the batter onto the frying pan.

"Good morning daughter." Mrs. Lopez said over her shoulder. "You're not at Brittany's today; I thought you were staying there until Monday." Santana deliberately ignored the question.

Mrs. Lopez was too preoccupied to notice Santana didn't answer her she had focused her attention back to making Santana the happiest girl in the world (with pancakes). She spun around with one hand holding the plate of awesome and the other holding a spatula. Santana wasn't surprised seeing her mother wearing her favourite apron it had drawn on boobs and bikini bottoms in the appropriate places.

"Dressed to impress I see." Scoffed Santana. Mrs. Lopez glanced down at her attire with a smirk.

"Well of course my daughter, a women must look her best at all times." She said with enthusiasm, she thrusted her spatula hand into the air with a slight head tilt back to add to the dramatics of the statement. Santana didn't care she just wanted her damn food.

"That's very elegant mother, but you have been holding my food hostage for long enough now, now gimmie." Santana tried to reach for the plate but Mrs. Lopez pulled slightly back making Santana grasp at air. _"Aw…"_

"Scoff all you want daughter but may I remind you that I am not the grown women wearing a puppy dog onesie." Mrs. Lopez waved her spatula at Santana's outfit with a raised eye brow. Santana looked down at her favourite pajamas they had cute little cartoon puppies all over them with a bright green background and a hood with little dog ears. Brittany had gotten it for her on a shopping trip. Santana never thought she would ever wear a onesie but Brittany made her put it on and Santana never wanted to take if off it was like wearing a robe made from the god's themselves.

Finally Mrs. Lopez placed the plate in front of Santana; Santana wasted no time drowning her pancakes in copious amounts of maple syrup. After shoveling a spork full into her mouth Santana replied "Don't be hatin' women." She swallowed the mammoth mouth full and continued. "You're just jealous because you could never pull this off." This time it was Santana was the one gesturing down at her attire. Mrs. Lopez just rolled her eyes.

"If you say so, but do you remember what you see before you is what you have to look forward to in the future." Mrs. Lopez said while starting to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

Santana swallowed another bite of her pancakes she was almost finished her huge stack her mother had given her. Santana sometimes ate like a starved sixteen year old boy and other times she would eat like a polite lady with immaculate etiquette skills. This was not one of those times.

"Dear god, kill me now!" Santana preached dramatically. She chuckled slightly at her own joke before she felt a sharp smack up cross the back of her head. Santana snapped her eyes to her mother who was holding the spatula like a dangerous weapon.

"Careful girly I bought you into this world and I can take you out of it." Mrs. Lopez said with laughter in her dark hazel eyes. Santana just raised her hands is surrender not wanting to argue over that flawed logic. It was best to pick your battles.

"Good girl." Mrs. Lopez sat down in front of Santana now eating her own breakfast. Santana had finished hers and was trying to suck up the last of the maple syrup with her finger. She was now eyeing off her mother's plate. She could go for another one.

"So dear, I'm not sure if I heard you. Why you aren't with Brittany today, you guys are always together on weekends." Santana felt her stomach drop maybe she didn't want to have another one right now. Trying to act like that statement didn't want to make her throw up her delicious breakfast Santana kept her cool. Avoiding eye contact Santana replied "Well we were together Friday and Saturday. So I thought I would hang out with Puck today." She ignored the painful stab of guilt in her heart. Santana saw her mother's eyes harden when Santana said Puck's name her jaw set and she became a little stiffer.

"What?" Santana said curious about her mother's change in demeanor. Mrs. Lopez finished the last few bites of her breakfast before answering Santana.

"I just don't understand why you have to date someone so… Common." She said Mrs. Lopez grabbed both hers and Santana's plates and took them into the kitchen. Santana was in slight shock. "_Common? What does she mean by common?"_

"What do you mean by common mother?" Santana's playful manner was gone and was replaced with a cold snarl. Santana set her steely gaze upon her mother watching her patter around the kitchen obviously cleaning things to keep herself busy during the conversation.

"Look Santana I don't want to start a fight." She finally stopped rearranging the tea towels to look at Santana and her cold stare. "You just have so much going for you this year and I don't want you to be dragged down a horrible path by a Puckerman." Santana felt an anger bubble grow inside of her.

"Everything you just said was offensive." She snapped. Folding her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm not going to fight you Santana." Mrs. Lopez took off her apron and was now putting her rings back on her fingers still trying to avoid Santana's gaze that was unwavering. "We just had a nice breakfast. Can we not fight?" Mrs. Lopez glanced up at Santana with pleading eyes. But Santana wanted to fight it's what she does.

"What's wrong with a Puckerman?" She fired back ignoring her mother's plea. Honestly she agreed with her mother Puck was a horrible influence sometimes he had the best intention for the wrong act but he was an idiot and probably would end up dragging Santana down. But Santana was feeling frustrated with all the Brittany crap she needed a little release and her poor mother was the unwilling victim.

"Look Santana I have told you what I thought and I am going to leave it at that. Now I have to get ready for work." Mrs. Lopez said. Santana wasn't going to drop it there damnit she needed some kind of outlet. So she followed her mother.

"You told me what you thought but not why you think it." She said frustratingly. She gave her best bitch glare she could muster. No one could handle them, they were evil. Mrs. Lopez turned around and met her daughters gaze with a small smile. That confused Santana

"My dear daughter you can't scare me with your 'glares'." She used her fingers to indicate quotation marks. "Remember I raised you so I am immune." Santana's shoulders slumped at that. "And you are no way threatening with your cute little onesie on." Mrs. Lopez smirked at Santana before entering her room to get dressed for work.

With that Santana felt defeated and didn't even get a good fight out of her mother. She looked down at her onesie with distain. But felt immediately guilty for it when her cute little puppies looked back up at her. She headed to the lounge room to kill sometime there. She felt like watching some trashy programs.

* * *

Santana had her legs thrown over the top of the couch and he her head hanging slightly off the side she really didn't care that her back had now had a cramp and she was sure she was going to get dizzy from the head rush she gets when she sits up. But she wasn't focused on that she was too preoccupied with her phone right now. She had been sitting in that weird position staring at her phone for the past half an hour. Brittany had texted her with a very simple message that to Santana, spoke a thousand words.

"**Hey."** It said. 'Hey' what the hell did that mean? It could mean anything it could be a pissed of 'hey' a bored 'hey' an angry 'hey' a happy 'hey' a sad 'hey' or the more plausible it could be a greeting 'hey'. But who knows. Santana didn't know how to reply to that. Was she suppose to? Or was it a text to let Santana know Brittany was thinking of her? What was she thinking? Did she regret last night? Did she not regret last night? Was she trying to get Santana over to let it happen again? Or did she just want to talk?

"Argh!" Santana groaned exasperatedly she wanted to reply she really did.

"_Liar" _Said that damn voice.

Ok so maybe she didn't but Brittany probably had question Santana didn't have answers to right now. Or probably never will. So she just stared at the message her thumb hovering over the tiny letters in her phone. Santana let out a depressing sigh. No she was not going to message Brittany she threw her phone to the side of her. She felt weird. She had never gone this long without some kind of communication with her best friend. She had never intentionally ignored Brittany before.

"_You also never had sex with her before either just a few day of first for you Santana." _Santana hated that voice. It was bitch Santana coming out to play when she hasn't had any fun in awhile. Meaning when Santana has forced so many emotions down she was forced to look upon herself in critical view so that was how bitch Santana (also known as a conscious) always knew what to say to make her think. Of course Santana never listened because that be cray cray.

Groaning as she sat herself up right she closed her eyes to try and stop the dizziness that hit when the blood started to return to its rightful place. Trying to distract herself Santana decided to try and watch some TV again. She started searching for the remote she discarded once she realised there was fuck all to watch she distracted herself with angry birds until the text came through. Not wanting to move from her now perfect butt grove she reached under the couch cushions, not there, she felt at the edges of her butt and thighs, not there either. She finally saw it sitting on the coffee table her feet were resting on. "_How the fuck…" _Not wanting to get up she stretched her legs out to try and reach it with her toes. Still slightly out of reach she scooted down till her butt was hanging off the couch. Banging around with her feet she finally clasp the little sucker between her feet. Santana had the genius thought to flick it too her hands. It completely missed and smacked her right in the mouth.

"Fuck!" She jumped at the pain and her hands shot to her face to sooth the aching throb in her mouth. The hands that were the only thing keeping her stable on the couch so of course she fell with hard _Thud _on her ass. Hands, legs, were flying everywhere when she fell between the gap between the coffee table and the couch.

"For fuck sake." She growled. Santana was so thankful no one could see her spazztacular fail. She untangled herself from herself and dove face first on to the couch giving her poor bum a rub to try and rid the pain.

"Fuck that hurts." Her lip was stinging and now her ass was throbbing. She probably hit the corner of the coffee table on her way down. Santana was great full no one saw her incredible act of stupidity. Which happens on more occasions Santana wished to admit. She was a klutz but only to really stupid things. Like walking down the street on a smooth path she would without fail trip on what seemed to be thin fucking air. And she has smacked herself in the face while putting her bra on. It had happened a number of times that it was embarrassing. She has walked into the shower door every single morning ever since she learnt to shower. Even though she swears she has opened it she somehow smacks herself in the face with the door. And yet on the Cheerios Santana can pull off a perfect dismount that could put a tear to some ones eye. She could do a double hook like no other, and she was one of the best at handsprings. Sometimes she really didn't understand herself. No one knew about her weird klutz syndrome.

Everyone expect Brittany. Brittany knew Santana was a closeted klutz and she always had a warm smile upon her face and a helping hand when Santana would totally wipe herself out on some sort inanimate object.

"_Just five minutes without thinking about her would be great brain!" _She yelled to herself.

"_Nope." _Said that annoying voice.

* * *

_Their thrusting hips had become frantic; their heavy breathing and throaty moans filled Brittany's room. Santana could feel how wet Brittany was through her panties. The thought alone made Santana groan. God she wanted more she wanted to feel more of Brittany, all of Brittany. Santana gave hard thrust into Brittany's soaking core.  
"Oh, fuck San." Santana caught Brittany's moan with her lips as she roughly pressed down with her own. She moved her tongue alone Brittany's lower lip wanting to enter. Brittany eagerly accepted. Their tongues sloppily came into contact. They were both to preoccupied on what was going on lower to give their full attention to the kiss, Santana really didn't mind. Santana could feel the pressure building up inside of every time Brittany met her hips with Santana's, Santana pulled back from the kiss not daring to look into Brittany's eyes she buried her head in Brittany's hair engulfing herself with Brittany's sent. Santana slowed down the pace wanting the bliss to last a bit longer. Brittany tried to get the speed up again by grabbing Santana's ass and pushing Santana roughly against her_

"_Shit." Santana cursed _

_Not giving in Santana put a hand Brittany's hip to try and slow her down. Santana kissed the skin were head was buried she reached Brittany's ear she took the lobe in to her mouth and ran her tongue along the outside. Brittany let out a loud groan she tried thrust her hips up again but Santana had firm hold on her friend._

_"Britt, underwear, off." Santana grunted._

_Brittany quickly obliged she lifted her hips up to pull down her underwear off. She rubbed against Santana's area in the process making Santana bite hard on Brittany's ear. Brittany let out a sharp pleasurable hiss, Brittany was taking way to long Santana had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from ripping the underwear off herself and burring herself deep inside of Brittany. Once they were off Santana quickly took hers off too she could feel blue eyes watching her. She smirked when she heard Brittany take in a sharp breath. They were both completely naked now. Santana couldn't stop herself from running her eyes over Brittany. God she was beautiful her breast were so soft and full her nipples were so hard just begging for Santana to recapture them in her mouth again. Santana swallowed thickly as her eyes trailed past Brittany's impossibly toned stomach her rested on a beautiful sight she saw glistening wetness between Brittany's thighs Santana held back a moan. She was this wet just because of her._

_She must have been looking for too long. She felt Brittany tug slightly at her arm. Santana snapped her eyes away from down there and for the first time made eye contact with her best friend bright blue eyes looked back they were full of want and lust they were staring back at Santana behind the wanting Santana could see Brittany seemed to be embarrassed by the staring contest between Santana and her area. She had a faint blush across her face. Santana lowered her eyes she could see some of the hickeys come through on to her neck that she had made only moments before. She looked back up Brittany's soft lips were parted, she was breathing heavily she seemed to be having trouble catching her breath her lips were red and swollen from Santana's assault on them._  
_"You are so beautiful Britts." She whispered not wanting to ruin the moment. She didn't look at Brittany's eyes when she said she kept her focus on her cute lips._  
_Brittany's gave a shy smile her face becoming slightly more red. Santana found that the most adorable thing she had ever seen._  
_"San come here." Brittany wrapped her hand behind Santana to pull her back on top of Brittany. They both moaned at the skin on skin contact._  
_"I need you San." Brittany moaned they were both touching naked body to naked body if Brittany needed her than Brittany could have her._

* * *

Santana snapped open her eyes from the memory she knew what came next she and even though Santana may have let her mind run free with that memory she really wasn't ready to think about the rest of the night. It was all too much for Santana all too gay. So she did what every straight girl would do when she has a house to herself until eight at night. She texted her boyfriend.

"**Hey, come over."** Santana wrote that in hoped Puck would have better things to do then have sex with her. Which was really stupid thinking who wouldn't want to drop their plans to have sex with Santana? Sadly a reply came ten minutes later.

"**Hey, sweet cheeks."** Santana rolled her eyes at that **"Be there in half an hour, wear something sexy for me." **Santana pushed down the feeling of disgust that bubbled in her throat it made her want to throw up. She had to do this, she was his girlfriend and this is what girlfriends do. They have meaningless sex to keep their men around. Santana needed Puck not in way he thought she needed him. She needed him to make her feel normal she needed his lust for her to make her feel wanted and needed. She needed his status as a bad ass jock to keep her reputation up at the school so she could continue to be head bitch in charge. And she would do anything to keep herself 'normal' even if it meant ignoring her best friend.

* * *

**Hey so sorry for the confusion I have done before so adding a chapter was fucking confusing but here it is. I hope you like it. Its not really the end of the chapter but I thought it was getting to long so i broke it up I am mean like that.**

**I also wanted to say thank you to my randoms who gave me reviews and lovely people who have favourite me and stuff. so cheers any thoughts would be nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

_The complicated process that is the unmuddaling of one Miss. Santana Lopez's mind._

Chapter Three

Rough lips attacked Santana's neck leaving a slobbering trail all over the place. Santana had to fight the urge to push the incompetent fool off of her. Puck barely said "Hey" before she was dragged up to her room and he proceeded to 'jump' her. Puck took no time in stripping Santana leaving her in just her underwear she knew she had to this but with every touch he made and every kiss he placed upon her it was getting harder and harder to handle and just push through. Puck placed himself between Santana's legs he was still in his boxers as he grinded into her she could feel how excited he was, it was kinda gross.

"_Ergh just get it over with" _She silently pleaded. Puck ran his hands up her body and groped roughly at her chest with big hard hands.

"_Jesus H Christ yes they are attached you idiot!" _Puck mistook Santana's groan of slight pain as pleasure.

"Do you like that baby?" Puck grunted grinding hard into her.

"_Like what?" _She thought

Santana let out a fake moan "Oh yeah, so good." She fought the urge to roll her eyes.

That was all the encouragement Puck needed he played with the waist line of her panties waiting permission to go further Santana lifted her hips giving the silent permission he hooked his thumbs in the waist band and quickly pulled them off of her he threw Santana's underwear across the room. Puck gave a quick kiss to Santana's lips in his haste his rough mouth pushed onto her cut lip making Santana wince in pain.

Puck either didn't notice or didn't care he was too busy getting the rest of his clothes off. Santana closed her eyes and prepared for the well rehearsed dance that was sex with Noah Puckerman. Santana felt his weight on top of her. She didn't like his scratchy hairy chest on her, she didn't like that he was so heavy it made it slightly harder to breath, she didn't like that he always thrusted his hand in her hair and pulled to tightly on her long locks, it fucking hurt. But she just closed her eyes tighter and waited for the end.

Once she felt him inside of her she knew what she had to do. She knew all the steps all too well. Thrust now, grab there, pant in his ear, grope and moan and mutter stupid words into his ear. Make him feel like his the best lover she ever had. And repeat until Puck makes that face like a product of heavy inbreeding and the sound of a horny male cat, high pitch and wailing.

"You were amazing." Puck panted as he rolled off of Santana.

The moment he was off of her Santana quickly filled her lungs with air. It was so nice to breathe again. She wasted no time in getting away from him she rolled of the bed in search for her clothes.

Santana just nodded in response not really wanting to go into much detail about the whole thing. She shoved her clothes back on making her feel less exposed and dirty. Santana turned to the bed expecting to see Puck dressed and out the door. But to her horror he was still sitting there on her bed all naked and proud of it.

"What are you doing?" Santana snapped.

"Just chillin' like a villain baby." Puck smirked.

"Ok, for starters get the hell out of the 90's it wasn't a good time for anyone. And second get the hell out of my bed and leave." Santana ignored the flash of hurt cross Puck's face, it was only there for a second before Puck put his _'I'm-to-cool-even-for-myself-to-handle'_ look. Santana hated that damn look.

Puck roughly pulled back the sheet and jumped to his feet. "Whatever, I have better things to do than hang around you Lopez." He grabbed his pants taking extra care not to look in her direction obviously trying to hide his embarrassment and hurt.

"_Pussy"_

Santana tried to ignore the sting of his words. All he wanted was to spend time with his girlfriend he doesn't know that Santana has totally no interest in him as a boyfriend now she just feels guilty. A girlfriend's duty is never done she once heard some sad desperate girl say, Santana think it was Quinn that actually said it. But for her it was, she gave him sex now he can piss off Santana wasn't going to waste her day stroking his ego she did enough stroking she was done for the day as far as she was concerned.

"_God, he is such a girl."_

"Yeah I'm sure." She scoffed he was probably just going to go home and get stoned and play Mario kart. Which deep down Santana did think would be awesome. But she wouldn't let him know that.

"Nothing is better than me Puckerman." Puck just rolled his eyes and quickly left her room. She heard the faint click of the front door indicating that he had gone.

Santana liked the slightly unemotional departure. If ignore Puck's moment of clingingness but Santana's pretty sure she had nipped that in the bud before it got out of hand it would be weird if it was any other way. No feelings is the only way to have a successful relationship she thought. They both got what they wanted out of each other. Puck got to have sex with the smoking hotness that is Santana and Santana got the security of having a popular boyfriend. Of course boyfriend was a loose term she used to describe Puck but she clung to it, it made her feel secure.

* * *

It was almost six at night and Santana had showered and put on her puppy dogs and resumed her previous position on the couch. Santana's mom came home just under an hour ago. Upon seeing her daughter in the same position she left her in when she left this morning she just rolled her eyes and walked away. It was the best thing to do in that situation.

Santana felt bad her mom had to cook after a hard day's work but she would feel even worse when she would inevitably kill her mom with her horrible, disastrous cooking. It was for the best Santana stayed on the couch with her legs thrown in weird places and her head falling off the arm rest. She could smell her mother's cooking wafting through the house torturing her stomach with its delicious smell.

"_God I am beyond hungry. I'm fungry!" _Santana thought to herself as another assault of awesomeness came through the door. She could get up to see how long it was till dinner but that meant moving. So no she would accept her punishment for laziness.

Shifting lower on to the couch Santana felt something cold and hard poking into her lower back she shoved her hand under there and pulled out her phone. She had two missed calls and six new messages from Brittany. Her heart quickened its pace when she looked at the simple word 'Brittany' one her phone against her better judgment she felt a small smile forming on her mouth. Without over thinking it she opened the first message.

"**So, just finished the lion king I can never not cry when Mufusa dies."**

Santana couldn't stop herself from reading the following ones. She needed her Brittany fix she was like a junky. She needed some innocence in her life or she would shrivel up into a dark evil bitch monster.

"**Ok, Boo is my favourite character that girl has got some spunk. She is a total bad ass."**

"**Would it be weird to call my daughter boo? I guess it would be, the poor girl would so confused all the time she would never know if someone is calling out for her or trying to scare her."**

Santana had to chuckle at that one. This is what she needed just Brittany being Brittany it made Santana's heart more light and fluffy.

"**I missed you today"**

The smile was now gone. Santana's heart dropped at reading that.

"**I wish you were here to sing Ariel's song with me. You're the best at it."**

"**=("**

****And with that last one her heart just filled her with more guilt. Santana was so sick of feeling guilty today it was all she felt. She never wanted to make Brittany sad, but of course she did. Santana just thought about her own feelings and how she was dealing with…everything she never once thought about how Brittany might be dealing with it. She knew Brittany was simple but she wasn't this emotionalist girl that everyone thought she was. She was full of emotion she just never expressed it very well. All you had to do was look into those bright blue eyes and you could see everything that made Brittany, Brittany.

Before she knew what she was doing Santana had her thumb hovering over the contact lists. Well hovering over the picture of Brittany with her face pressed up against a glass window. She made Santana take that photo so every time she called it would look like she was stuck in Santana's phone. It always made Santana smile when she saw Brittany with her palms pressed hard against the glass her nose pushed up to make her look like a pig her cheek pressed up against it making her look like something Picasso drew.

But what would they talk about? She hated that awkward silence she never wanted to experience that with her best friend ever again.

Santana wasn't sure if she could handle hearing the soft voice of Brittany without her mind exploding with the knowledge that she had heard her innocent Brittany in the thralls of pleasure. She knew she would hear those moans and grunts and the throaty curse words that once came out of her.

Santana felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of knowing she was the reason to those incredibly sexy noises.

If Santana did call, would Brittany want to talk about last night?

Would she want to discuss the Lion King and the miss use of the lion justice system?

Would she want to talk about Lord Tubbington?

Would she want to hear about her day with Puck?

Would Brittany beg her to come over?

Would Santana willingly go?

Before she could make her decision her mother called from the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready!"

She thanked god for small distractions. Santana gracefully rolled off the couch and by gracefully Santana smacked her knee into the corner of the coffee table making her swear under her breath. She was use to getting assaulted by inanimate objects she learnt to just walk away because she never won a fight with any of them. No matter how many times she tried.

* * *

Santana and her mom had been sitting in silence for the past ten minutes. The sound of knives and forks filled the eerily silent room.

Santana took a moment from shoveling her food into her mouth to look up at her mother. She had been quiet since she called Santana in. Mrs. Lopez had her eyes trained down at her plate she was poking and spearing her food with the upmost concentration her brow was creased and a frown was pulling down at her mouth.

Santana knew that look; she had seen it many a time in her life. Nothing ever good came out of mother's mouth when that look was on her face. Santana took a few more bites from her food before she had to endure whatever her mother was trying to come out and say.

Santana put her knife and fork down and just watched her mom a bit longer. Mrs. Lopez kept pushing her food around her plate getting more and more lost in her thoughts.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Santana said breaking the silence. Mrs. Lopez snapped her head up her eyes meeting Santana's she smiled slightly but it was gone as soon as it appeared her frown was back.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"_Better get this over and done with"_ Santana thought.

Mrs. Lopez looked back at Santana; Santana could see the internal struggle going on behind those eyes.

"Nothing, my dear." Mrs. Lopez said quietly trying to force a smile.

"_Yeah right"_

"Mom" Santana said in her _Come-out-with-it _voice.

Mrs. Lopez sighed she looked back up at Santana. Santana could see the hesitation in her mom's eyes she looked sad like she knew how this conversation would end.

Santana waited patiently for her mom to start speaking. Mrs. Lopez opened her mouth and closed it a few times slightly shaking her head and repeated the same action. Santana still sat there with her hands clasped in front her of just watching her mother.

Finally Mrs. Lopez straightened her back set her shoulders and squarely looked Santana in the eyes and took a deep breath tying to prepare herself.

"Santana, your father called me at work today. He wants you to go over to his house for the weekend." She rushed out the little speech.

Santana wasn't sure she heard her right but judging from the worried look on her mom's face she did hear her right. Santana felt her eyes widen, her heart drop, she felt like a bucket of ice water was thrown over her head.

Her father?

What, why?

Santana felt disgusted in herself as hope filtered through her, her father hadn't spoken to her in many months. Not a single word, no calls, no texts, emails, skype, carrier pigeon not even a goddamn smoke signal, just nothing for months on end.

Hope was quickly replaced by anger, she could feel it everywhere her heart was pounding she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. Now she was just seething. Mrs. Lopez must have been watching the many emotions rush through her daughter. Santana felt a warm hand cover her own shaking one. It felt like she was burnt, she didn't want to be touched. It made her feel sick. Santana ignored the hurtful look in her mother's eyes.

"San, sweety, please lis-"

"No"

With that Santana shoved herself from the table and stormed up to bedroom, slamming the door she threw herself onto her bed burying her head into her pillow she tried fighting the tears that were threatening to fall down her face.

"_No, Santana Lopez does not cry, crying is for pussies and I am not some pussy."_ Santana buried her face further into her pillow trying to still the tears the urge to cry was strong but Santana was stronger. Santana turned onto her back still clutching her pillow to her chest she took a deep shaky breath in fighting the urge to cry.

She wasn't even sure why she was so upset, it's not like she cared if her father wanted to see her. She didn't care that he was finally reaching out after months of isolation. She did not care at all.

"_Yes you do." _Said that unrelenting voice.

"I know" She whispered into her dark room she squeezed her eyes shut cursing at herself as she felt a lone tear streak down her face. Right now at this moment she wished she had her best friend. She just wanted Brittany to hold and make everything alright. But that wasn't possible right now, because she had to go and fuck it all up. Another tear escaped from her tightly shut eyes her breathing was still shaky her heart felt like a dead weight. Santana pushed the pillow closer to her face trying to muffle the small sobs leaving her shaking body.

It was a few hours of staring mindlessly at her ceiling trying her best not the think about her father. Instead she tried to think about other things like the fact that tomorrow she would have no choice but to see Brittany.

Santana could try and avoid her all day but that would be impossible since she had Glee and Cheerios practice with the girl. Thinking about Brittany was better than thinking about her father it was the lesser of two evils. So just let her mind wonder.

Santana thought about how Brittany always made her smile even when she wasn't trying. Brittany would be doing just her normal Brittany stuff like drawing colourful pictures of Lord Tubbington ridding a giraffe over a rainbow on her work sheet instead of actually working. Sometimes Santana had to stop Brittany from drawing just so she could at least do some of the work in the class.

Brittany would often give her a little pout which made Santana's heart beat fast and her eyes always loved watching Brittany poke out that bottom lip of hers. It was quick indulgence because the pout would quickly be replaced with a bright smile and an "Alright San… But can I finish it next period." Of course she could, Santana always had a hard time saying 'no' to Brittany which Santana was sure Brittany secretly took advantage of.

With the thoughts of Brittany Santana felt her heart calm down and could feel the tears had stop trying to push themselves out her eyes the anger was gone all she was left with was a slight headache. Santana felt her eye lids dropping she was so exhausted going through the motions was a lot of hard work. So she let sleep over take her, not letting the worries of tomorrow from disturbing her. She will deal with that when she gets there.

* * *

"_Santana! Santana! Where are you?" A deep voice boomed through the house._

_Santana covered her mouth to try and stifle the giggle that was about to erupt from her mouth._

_Thud, thud_

_Santana could hear the heavy footsteps coming closer and closer to her. She shuffled back further to hide herself more under her bed._

"_Where is my little Tana?" His deep voice softly sang out._

_Santana could clearly see his feet from her hiding spot. It took all her strength not to burst out laughing. She saw the feet turn on their heels as he searched another part of her room._

"_Ha, sucker I am the best. He should know this by now." Thought Santana_

_She watched as his feet walked around her room unsuccessfully finding little Santana. Santana felt victorious as she watched his feet leave her room. She let out a deep breath of relief she may be the best hider but she really didn't enjoy getting all close and personal with the dust bunnies that lived under her bed. She started to crawl out from under her bed. Santana was half way out when she felt two strong hands grab her waist and quickly lift her up. Santana let out a high pitch squeal. She heard a deep laugh from behind her._

"_Gotcha my little Tana!" His voice was full of laughter as he pulled Santana closer to his chest. When finally realising it was her Daddy she let out all the suppress giggles and leaned closer to his warm chest. He held her close until her giggles subsided. He gave a quick kiss on her head before setting her down._

"_Now go and help your mother little Tana." He gave a light tap on her bum to move her forward towards the door. Santana spun around stuck out her tongue and ran off down the stairs._

"_Behave yourself!" His deep voice yelled after her._

"_Never!" She yelled back as bounded down towards the kitchen._

_She heard the laughter as she raced up to her mommy and jumped up on the bench. Unsuccessfully of course she still had to get use her momentum one day she will get better at this._

* * *

Santana awoke with a start. The dream was quickly fading away she knew she dreamt of her father, it was a more peaceful time in the Lopez house before everything went to shit. But she couldn't remember exactly what happened in the dream now. She was left with the feeling of being empty and alone.

Santana glanced at her clock 6:30AM shone brightly in her room she could see the first rays of sunshine trying to creep into her room. Groaning at the thought of having to get up to go to school she made the executive decision that she could do with maybe another half an hour sleep. Santana was exhausted from her high strung weekend. Just as she was about to drift off again her left boob started to vibrate violently. It scared the shit out of Santana. She reached into her onesie breast pocket to pull out her phone. The screen's light blinded her, she squinted her eyes so she could make out that she had message from Brittany.

"**Will I get to see you today San? I missed you all day yesterday"**

It was a simple question but of course Santana's mind was already working overtime trying to figure out what to say and what to do and how to react last night she thought of Brittany and felt calm but right the thought of Brittany made her heart beat like it joined a heavy metal band damn rebellious hearts. Why couldn't her body make its mind was she ok with the thought of Brittany or wasn't she?

Santana knew she had probably over thought this enough to last a life time but she couldn't stop. It hurt that she willingly hurting her best friend all because she couldn't keep her damn hormones in check.

Not wanting to dwell on it anymore Santana just ignored the message just like she did the previous ones. Right now she had to get ready for school and that meant the inevitability of seeing Brittany today. She had no idea how she was going to handle that situation.

* * *

Santana sat in her car tucked away from praying eyes she was in between two giant SUVs which really helped considering she only had a mini cooper. Santana was refusing to get out of car until she knew it was safe to walk down the halls without running into Brittany and that might mean she would be late for class. But who cares she was Sues top head bitch no one fucked with Sues head bitch. It gave Santana a smug satisfaction knowing she could do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. Right now she just wanted to sit in her car and wait for the lesser beings disperse into class.

She had been sitting her for at least an hour watching all of her fellow attendees of William Mckinley high school. Santana just watched the endless wave of losers float onto school property. It was weirdly interesting watching the student's natural segregation of themselves to fit into their pre-determined social pack.

For instance it seemed all the nerds liked to hang around the flag pole god knows why but they did. They never made eye contact with one another for long than two seconds fearing even themselves. And Every now and then one would do something impressive on their game thingy making all of the other mouth breathers jump up and down in excitement and high five each other.

"_Pathetic"_

On the school's tables sat the cheerios and the jocks they claimed all of the tables outside of the school it was their gathering spot before and after school. Santana was a part of that group she only stopped there to meet up with Brittany then they would wonder off to better things. She never really liked hanging around a bunch of horny over the top idiots but it was expected of her so Santana always made sure she made an appearance.

Their group hardly took up two tables but everyone knew to never sit there during the designated times unless you were wearing a letterman jacket or a cheerios uniform. If you did sit at one of the tables you would have to suffer a vicious tongue lashing from either Santana or one of the jocks and would have to endure a slushy facial everyday for a week. Sure it was cruel but thems were the rules. Only a few idiots who thought they would try and show off to their friends or respective partners were stupid enough to break that unwritten law.

Over by the front steps were the Glee club members. By the looks of it they were all suffering one of the Hobbits rants, probably about how amazing she is and how they should all just let her sing solo after solo because only her future mattered. The little beast was standing on the higher step her mouth was going a mile a minute and was making wild hand gestures.

The other members by the looks of it were trying their best to ignore the screeching that was happening above them but not even a deaf, dumb and blind person could ignore her. Finally a big giant ugly troll distracted the Halfling's mouth by eating it and half her face along with it by the looks of it.

"Ew…" Fighting down the urge to vomit she scanned the rest of the school's lot.

Over in the darkest corners were the Goths who couldn't bring themselves to look up and even communicate with each other.

"_Depressing…"_

To the left of them were the skaters who took great pleasure in hurting each other and found it to be the height of humor when one of them kicked the other in balls and was on the ground crying in pain.

"_What a way to show affection to your friends."_

And then there were the loners, they seemed to be scattered all over the place trying to involve themselves in a meaningless task to make them look like they weren't desperate for human contact. Santana watched them for a bit noticing with slight sympathy how they had a look of hope on their face when someone would start to walk towards them, but that was quickly diminished when that someone would side step them and go to the person behind them.

The poor girl who Santana had been watching looked dejected and went back to reading her book it was hard not to feel sorry for her she looked nice enough she was just lost. Santana shook her head getting rid of the random feeling of sympathy she felt for the little peons that littered school.

"_Get a hold of yourself women."_ She scolded.

Finally she heard the bell ring. She watched everyone scurry off towards the front doors all of the separate groups coming together just so they can push against each other to get to their first class. Finally Santana could stop being a creeper she got out of her car slammed the door shut and strode to the school. She knew at some point she will have to face Brittany and those impossibly blue eyes. Santana could never lie when those eyes were staring through her damn soul.

Santana gathered all her strength she rotated her shoulders took a deep breath in and out and ready herself to have a very interesting day.

* * *

**Hello my fellow readers. Sorry about the wait I had to finish my business course and it was my girls birthday and I spent a week planning awesomness. But im sure you don't care about that just thought I would give you an excuse.**

**The next chapter I swear to you will have a Santana and Brittany interaction. I just wanted to have Santana alone to herself so we could all see the layout of her mind and how she deals with things when alone. And it will be fun to shove her with Brittany to see how she deals with things when she is with her.**

**Also if you have anything to say about my story I would love to hear it. Its pretty awesome when people review.**

**Anyways PEACE OUT!**


End file.
